


Bedtime Banter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, its just them being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gift to a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Banter

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this quick little thing for my friend Cal. I hope it's decent quality. (The sequel to A Flower Shop is coming soon, I swear)

“For fuck’s sake Strider if you don’t stop fidgeting, I will shank you in the kidney.”   
John sighed. As much as he loved his boyfriends, they could be a bit troublesome, especially when they were all in a cuddle pile together. Dave was all angles and points, whereas Karkat was chub, and John was just muscle. Karkat tended to be the one John and Dave laid on during movie nights, but it really was a struggle to see if Karkat would cooperate.   
“Sorry babe, but I gotta get comfy. If I don’t, I won’t sleep. If I don’t sleep, I’ll bitch to you, and then John will have to protect me from your tiny rage.” Dave replied, moving once again.  
“Dave, how about you and I switch?” John butted in. “That way Karkat doesn’t have to deal with your fidgeting. I’m already used to it, so it won’t bother me as much.”  
Dave pretended to ponder this for a second before replying, “Nah, that means getting up, and I’, comfy being squished between you and Karkles.”  
“One more obnoxious nickname, Dave, and I will shove you off this fucking bed at light speed.” Karkat grumbled, wrapping his arms around Dave to get him to stay still.  
John chuckled at his boyfriends before wrapping his arms around both of them. Karkat squawked, while Dave tried to flail.   
“Dude, gimme a warning next time because holy fuck you startled me.” Dave said, before settling down.  
“But Dave, I thought Striders don’t get startled. Have you been lying to your boyfriends Dave? That’s not very nice.” John said, grinning at Karkat.  
Karkat rolled his eyes before continuing the scene. “I agree with John. You always say how Strider never get surprised. You’ve been lying to us.”  
Dave attempted to cross his arms before speaking. “I hate both of you, I hope you know this.”  
John and Karkat smiled at each other before saying, “Sure you do Dave. Sure you do.”


End file.
